Paper
by prxmroses
Summary: Cinta itu bisa tumbuh kapan saja, bukan? Dimanapun dan kapanpun. Bahkan hanya karena sebuah kertas dengan goresan tinta pulpen ditambah sedikit perkelahian kecil dapat menumbuhkan benih dari bunga yang dinamakan cinta. / namseok raphope namjoon x hoseok / RnR, can you?


Cinta itu bisa tumbuh kapan saja, bukan? Dimanapun dan kapanpun. Bahkan hanya karena sebuah kertas dengan goresan tinta pulpen ditambah sedikit perkelahian kecil dapat menumbuhkan benih dari bunga yang dinamakan cinta.

 **Paper** (c) **namseokbae  
This is RapHope/Namseok's fic  
If you don't like this pair please click undo/exit button. I don't need you to judge my fic.**

 **au ; b x b ; SHS!school life ; drama ; T  
.**

Hari sial. Hoseok menamai hari ini sebagai hari sialnya. Hoseok tidak tahu mimpi apa yang mendatanginya semalam, tapi ia berani bersumpah bahwa hari ini kesialan selalu datang tanpa hentinya menimpa kehidupannya yang sudah menyedihkan. Ini berawal dari dirinya yang bangun kesiangan karena tidur larut menonton pertandingan sepak bola bersama ayahnya, lalu berlanjut dengan ia yang harus lari-larian di tengah jalan dengan keadaan perut kosong disebabkan sang ibu yang tidak membuat sarapan karena lupa berbelanja kemarin sore. Persetan dengan itu semua, hanya sarapan dengan rumput digarami saja Hoseok rela asalkan perutnya dapat terisi.

Tidak hanya berhenti disitu saja, kesialan yang dialaminya berlanjut ketika ia yang di hukum untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah sebanyak lima belas kali bersama murid lainnya oleh guru bk-nya sebagai hukuman karena datang terlambat. Oh Hoseok seharusnya memilih untuk berpura-pura sakit di hadapan ibu dan ayahnya agar ia tidak mengalami ini semua.

Andai saja ia dapat meminta kepada Tuhan untuk menghentikan kesialannya barang semenit saja, maka Hoseok akan segera melakukannya tanpa berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu. Bayangkan saja, sudah lari-larian menuju sekolah dengan perut kosong, lalu harus mengelilingi lapangan sekolah dengan perutnya yang konser, lalu begitu ia mendatangi kelasnya, ternyata gurunya tengah mengadakan ulangan matematika mendadak. Sialan, bukan. Ulangan minggu kemarin saja yang telah ia persiapkan dengan menghafal rumus matematika semalaman ditambah dengan sarapan empat piring nasi goreng beralasan agar otaknya dapat bekerja saat mengerjakan ulangannya, hasilnya ia hanya mendapat nilai nol koma dua puluh lima. Apalagi sekarang. Demi celana dalam polkadot noonanya yang pernah ia kenakan selama sebulan lebih, Hoseok berjanji ia tidak akan berani untuk menonton pertandingan sepak bola di hari sekolah lagi.

"Jung Hoseok, ini kertas ulanganmu dan ini soalmu. Selamat mengerjakan, muridku." Hoseok menatapi gurunya yang kini tengah memberikannya kertas lembar jawaban dan sepaket kertas soal. Bukan itu yang membuat Hoseok merinding di buatnya, bukan karena soal berisikan angka tak jelas yang membuat seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri, tapi senyuman guru matematikanya sekarang terlihat sangat horor. Apa-apaan pria tua itu kini tengah memandanginya sembari sesekali mengerling nakal, apalagi saat kumisnya naik turun. Hoseok hidupmu apa banget sih.

"Hoseok, jawaban nomor empat puluh satu apa?" Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan dan mendapati Taehyung yang kini tengah berbisik padanya. Hoseok memutar kedua bola matanya malas, sudah tahu selama ini namanya selalu terdaftar pada urutan kedua dari terakhir sebagai murid berprestasi, dan Taehyung dengan tampang bodoh dan tak bersalahnya masih berani bertanya jawaban soal matematika kepadanya. Duh, pintar sedikit dong, bertanya pada Hoseok juga sama saja bohong mengharapkan jawaban yang benar.

"B!" Hoseok menjawab dengan asal lalu kembali terfokus pada soalnya.

"Dasar lo tukang bohong, soalnya aja cuman sampe dua puluh lima."

Heh?!

Palu mana sih, sumpah bocah rambut oranye di samping dia itu maunya apa, udah tau soal cuman sampai dua puluh lima, kenapa nanyanya sampai ke nomor empat puluh satu segala. Kurang kerjaan.

"Ayo kumpulkan sekarang kertas soal dan jawabannya!" Hoseok mulai kelabakkan sendiri ketika mendengar suara gurunya, masalahnya dari dua puluh lima soal yang dia kerjakan, dia baru jawab satu doang. Itu juga ragu-ragu, hasil ngitung jawaban dari kancing baju soalnya. Diam-diam Hoseok melirikkan matanya menuju lembar jawaban milik Taehyung, dan ia tercengang ketika mendapati lembar jawaban Taehyung yang sudah terisi semua. Tapi, tunggu, seluruh jawaban Taehyung ia lingkari pada huruf E di lembar jawabannya, sedangkan opsi pilihan jawaban di soal saja hanya sampai D. Oh, gitu. Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hoseok, kamu kenapa belum mengumpulkan lembar jawabanmu?" Seperti seorang rentenir yang tengah menagih hutang, gurunya kini menghampirinya dengan setumpuk kertas ulangan di tangannya. Hoseok dengan doa-doa yang terus terlantun di mulutnya mulai menyodorkan kertas soal dan lembar jawabannya di barengi dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Bagus sekali, ada gambar ayam di lembar jawabanmu, oh ada bebek juga. Burung gak sekalian ikut di gambar?" Gurunya menatap halaman belakang lembar jawabannya yang penuh oleh gambaran abstrak milik Hoseok.

"Itu itik ih, bapak, bukan ayam sama bebek!" Hoseok protes sama gurunya yang salah menebak gambarannya. Si guru hanya pasrah mendengar protesan Hoseok lalu segera meninggalkan Hoseok yang kini tengah mengoceh mengenai perbedaan antara ayam atau bebek dengan itik. Taehyung dan Jimin tampak menjadi pendengar setia ketika Hoseok memulai aksinya membuka suara sepanjang waktu.

"Oh gitu, jadi bebek sama itik itu beda?" Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya ketika mendengar penjelasan Hoseok. Taehyung ikut menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu Hoseok melakukan hal yang serupa, dan kini ketiganya tengah menganggukkan kepala masing-masing tanpa tahu apa yang tengah mereka lakukan sebenarnya.

"Iyalah, bebek itu dimana-mana lahir lebih dulu daripada itik, jelas kalau mereka beda!"

Ya. Terserah Hoseok saja.

.

Tuhkan, Hoseok bilang apa kalau hari ini memang hari sialnya. Buktinya saja hari ini itu bukan jadwal piketnya, tapi ia kini sendirian di kelas dengan kemoceng dan sapu yang tergenggam di tangannya. Dan satu yang membuat dirinya semakin kesal, kenapa hanya dia yang di perintahkan oleh gurunya untuk membersihkan kelas sedangkan para petugas piket hari ini dibiarkan pulang begitu saja. Bahkan mereka dengan santainya memberi semangat kepada Hoseok untuk membersihkan kelas dengan baik. Bukan karena iri dengan mereka yang dapat pulang lebih cepat, tapi ucapan semangat yang mereka beri pada Hoseok lebih tertuju pada ejekkan.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ini Jung Hoseok. Walau kesal dengan gurunya yang menghukumnya karena hanya mendapat nilai minus lima di ulangan matematikanya kali ini dengan menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan kelas sendirian, akhir-akhirnya Hoseok mengerjakannya juga, bahkan ia membersihkan kelas dengan telaten, tak membiarkan sedikitpun debu tertinggal. Memang hobi sih ya, mau diapain lagi.

"Oh, hei, Jung Hoseok, kenapa masih belum pulang?" Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pria bertubuh tinggi yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapan pintu kelasnya. Murid kelas sebelas A, Hoseok sudah dapat menebaknya walau kedua matanya belum sama sekali menangkap lambang kelas sebelas A pada seragam pria itu. Tapi kalau Hoseok boleh jujur sih ya, murid-murid berwajah tampan dan cantik di angkatannya itu hanya ada di kelas sebelas A, jadi kalau dia menemukan pria tampan atau wanita cantik di lantai tiga, lantai dimana seluruh kelas sebelas berada, itu sudah di pastikan penghuni kelas sebelas A.

"Lagi nungguin dagangan laku semua." Hoseok menjawab dengan cuek sembari membersihkan jendela kelasnya dengan kemoceng. Pria itu tertawa mendengar jawaban Hoseok lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas Hoseok dan mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang terletak di dekat pintu. Hoseok tidak ambil pusing dengan kehadiran pria itu, ia hanya tengah terfokus dengan kemoceng dan jendela kelasnya yang sedang ia bersihkan.

"Petugas piket yang lain mana?" Pria itu kembali bertanya.

"Tenggelem di tragedi kapal titanic." Hoseok kembali menjawab dengan cuek lalu menyambar sapu yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di dekat meja guru. Tangannya dengan telaten dan lincah mulai menggerakkan gagang sapu dan menyapu permukaan lantai kelasnya. Pria itu tersenyum tipis melihat Hoseok yang tampak fokus dan tak ingin di ganggu kegiatannya oleh siapapun ketika ia tengah membersihkan kelasnya.

.

 _ **Pluk!**_

.

Hoseok menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak saat merasakaan sebuah benda yang melayang menyentuh kepalanya. Hoseok menatap sebuah kertas yang telah di remas dan berbentuk menjadi bola yang kini berada di dekat kakinya. "Kim Namjoon, jauhkan sampah harammu dari kelasku!" Hoseok menghentakkan kakinya kesal saat mendapati pria bernama Namjoon itu merupakan pelempar kertas tersebut.

"Siapa yang bilang itu sampah, bodoh?! Buka saja dan baca isinya." Hoseok mendenguskan nafasnya kesal lalu segera membungkukkan badannya untuk mengambil kertas tersebut. Tangannya perlahan membuka kertas tersebut, matanya menari-nari liar saat mendapati sebuah tulisan yang berantakkan, atau lebih tepatnya bukan berantakkan tapi memang di sengajakan tertulis seperti itu. Hoseok mengerutkan keningnya saat menangkap arti dari tulisan tersebut, ia lalu kembali membacanya berulang-ulang hingga akhirnya kini ia mencoba untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kertas tersebut.

"Kusimpan, ya?" Hoseok melipat kertas tersebut lalu menunjukkannya pada Namjoon dengan cengiran bodohnya. Namjoon memutar kedua bola matanya malas saat mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok yang terkesan konyol.

"Siapa yang tadi bilang bahwa kertas itu haram? Haram begitu ternyata kau simpan juga, dasar bocah bodoh!" Hoseok tak mengubris ucapan Namjoon, yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah pria itu yang segera melepaskan gagang sapu dari genggamannya dan langsung menyambar tasnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Namjoon dengan senyuman cerah yang terpasang di wajahnya. Namjoon mau tak mau membalas senyuman Hoseok, walau di sertai dengan dengusan dan decakkan kesal.

"Kalau tidak berniat membalas senyumanku, lebih baik tidak usah!" Hoseok memukul wajah Namjoon dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan lalu segera memasukkan kertas pemberian Namjoon ke dalam tasnya. Ia lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai dan tanpa beban bahkan ia bertingkah seakan dirinya tuli ketika mendengar Namjoon yang mengoceh mengenai dirinya yang meletakkan sapu kelasnya dengan sembarangan.

"Aneh ya, kenapa bisa aku jatuh cinta pada orang dengan kapasitas otak yang tak lebih dari nol koma satu mili liter." Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah Hoseok. Hoseok lantas menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Namjoon dengan keningnya yang mengerut. "Aku hanya bercanda, Hoseok!"

"Ngomong-ngomong aku belum memberi jawaban dari suratmu tadi, lho." Bertingkah jauh di luar jalur ekspetasi yang telah Namjoon bayangkan, Hoseok meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya sembari menatapi langit-langit lorong sekolah. Seakan bertingkah seperti seorang ilmuan dunia yang tengah sibuk mencari penemuan baru, Namjoon segera mencubit hidung Hoseok dan menyoraki pria tersebut.

"Ingin kujawab iya atau tidak?" Tanya Hoseok masih dengan jari telunjuknya yang ia letakkan di dagunya.

"Dijawab iyalah!" Namjoon memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Kalau aku jawab iya, kamu mau ngapain nantinya?" –Hoseok.

"Aku jemput kamu malam ini, terus kita pergi keluar." –Namjoon.

"Ke festival makanan Seoul?" –Hoseok.

"Iya, kita dagang disana." –Namjoon.

"Kalau aku jawab tidak, kamu mau ngapain nantinya?" –Hoseok.

"Aku bakal ngelakuin apapun supaya kamu jawab iya." –Namjoon.

"Yaudah aku jawab tidak saja, ya?" –Hoseok.

"Loh, aku di tolak nih?" –Namjoon.

"Enggak, siapa bilang kamu aku tolak." –Hoseok.

"Terus kok kamu jawab tidak?" –Namjoon.

"Supaya kamu mau ngelakuin apa aja buat aku." –Hoseok.

"Heh bodoh!"

"Ya ampun Namjoon, aku tahu kalau IQ ku tidak lebih dari milik Einsten." Hoseok menendang tulang kering Namjoon yang lantas di respon oleh teriakkan pria tersebut yang tak dapat dibilang bervolume suara pelan.

"Lalu?" Namjoon bertanya sembari mengelus tulang keringnya yang baru saja di tendang oleh Hoseok dengan gerakkan yang tak dapat dibilang lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa sih, hanya memberi tahumu saja." Hoseok menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya sembari menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya. Namjoon berdengus kesal mendengar jawaban Hoseok yang terdengar bodoh dan konyol baginya. "Hei, Namjoon!"

"Hmm?"

"Gendong aku dong."

"Heh?" Namjoon memijat pelipisnya pelan saat melihat Hoseok yang kini tengah merentangkan tangannya dan memasang posisi seakan dirinya siap untuk jatuh ke dalam pelukan Namjoon dan berada di atas gendongan Namjoon. "Tidak mau!" Namjoon lantas menggelengkan kepalanya dan menolak permintaan Hoseok.

"Kan tadi aku menjawab tidak, kamu bilang kalau aku menjawab tidak kamu akan ngelakuin apa saja untukku supaya aku menjawab iya. Sekarang gendong, ya?" Namjoon pasrah kalau Hoseok kini tengah memandanginya dengan pandangan memohon dan _puppy eyes_ yang ia kirimkan pada Namjoon. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Namjoon segera membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Hoseok yang segera di respon oleh cicitan kesenangan Hoseok, dan pada detik selanjutnya Hoseok segera menaikkan tubuhnya pada punggung Namjoon dan melingkari kakinya pada pinggang Namjoon.

.

"Hoseok, rumahmu itu dimana sih?" Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Hoseok yang kini tengah menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Namjoon dengan senyuman yang tak juga luput dari wajahnya sejak hampir setengah menit yang lalu.

"Tidak jauh lagi kok, kamu lihat rumah berwarna biru muda itu? Itu rumahku." Hoseok mengusakkan wajahnya pada leher Namjoon sembari terkekeh kecil ketika ia menyadari ada reaksi lain yang Namjoon tunjukkan selepas mendengar ucapannya.

"Demi Tuhan, Jung Hoseok- Kita sudah mengelilingi daerah ini dan melewati rumahmu sampai dua puluh kali, dan kau baru bilang sekarang kalau itu rumahmu?" Namjoon merasa sendi-sendi kakinya perlahan seperti tak lagi berfungsi, lain halnya dengan Hoseok yang kini tengah tertawa puas selepas mengerjai Namjoon.

"Kalau begitu aku turun disini saja, ya." Hoseok segera menurunkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke hadapan Namjoon. "Ayo senyum dong, jangan seperti ini, jadi jelek tahu!" Hoseok mengulurkan kedua jari telunjuknya untuk menarik sebuah senyuman di bibir Namjoon ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Namjoon yang menyedihkan.

"Oh iya Namjoon, kamu kan dari sekolah menggendongku sampai sini. Kamu sadar tidak sih, ransel kamu kemana?" Hoseok bertanya dengan aksen polosnya, lain halnya dengan Namjoon yang kini mulai kelabakkan ketika mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok.

"Ya Tuhan ranselku tertinggal di ruang lab komputer!" Dan Namjoon segera berlari menuju sekolahnya dengan kecepatan di luar batas normal. Sedangkan Hoseok kini tengah melambaikan tangannya pada punggung Namjoon yang semakin lama semakin tak terlihat oleh jangkauan matanya.

.

RnR ya, tolong : )


End file.
